Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Double Twin Mark II Second
Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Double Twin Mark II Second (ボボボーボ・ボーボボ WT マーク II セカンド) is a fictional character from the anime and manga series of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. He is more commonly known as "Bo-bobo From A Parallel Universe, Kinda Like His Alter Ego" in the US Dub. Backround Bo-bobo Double Twin Mark II Second is a new version of Bo-bobo which is apparently the resurrected form of a ShinigamiBo-bobo Chapter 62 (Death God). (according to the English dub, he comes from a completely different dimension) He has black hair that looks like steel wool. He has two black horns on top of his head, and although they have the power to electrify themselves, they serve no real purpose, and are just for decoration. His sunglasses are round instead of square, and they are golden rimmed with purple lenses. Z-Block Bo-bobo Mark II first appears when Bo-bobo and Don Patch are fighting Shou Mei inside of giant television monster Radioman. Just when Don Patch is about to get serious, he looks behind him to find that Bo-bobo has disappeared (the only thing left are his sunglasses)! Don Patch breaks down and cries, but then Bo-bobo Mark II appears behind him, and introduces himself as the new version of Bo-bobo. At first the impressive new warrior appears to be ready to fight,... only to throw himself on the floor, while throwing a tantrum! Don Patch, now under the impression that Mark II is useless, opens up his afro to see if there is anything useful inside, but he only finds fishcake (hanpen). He then uses the fishcake to open up his own traveling restaurant, and his only customer is Suzuki. Mark II then becomes serious and uses various parts of the stand (including Suzuki) as armor! Shou Mei then attacks trying to break through the armor, but he fails miserably (because Suzuki is the one taking all of the blows)! Mark II then drags Shou Mei on an outdoor field trip with a group of living fishcakes. This leads to Mark II attacking his opponent with his flaming fist attack! Shou Mei is defeated, but tells them that they still won't be able to escape from Radioman's innards. Mark II proves him wrong, by turning himself into a giant dragon-like monster, destroying Radioman from the inside out! After the dragon defeats all nearby Z-Block employees, it turns into a small, useless phoenix, and after the phoenix is beaten up by Don Patch, it turns back into the original Bo-bobo. Bo-bobo Mark II is never seen again in after his Z-Block appearance. He does make a appearance in Bakuto Hajike Taisen as one of Bo-bobo's attacks. Attacks * Battle Armor of Loyalty: Chaos of Oden(「忠」の闘神武甲冑カオスオブオデン)/Fishcake House Battle Armor: * Field Trip(修学旅行)/Try A Field Trip: * Burning Hand Hellfire (バーニングハンドヘルファイア)/Burning Hand of Fire: a powerful fire blast that came from his hand * Bo-bobo Metamorphosis (聖鼻毛ちょびっと変身): Transforms into a giant dragon. Used to defeat Shou Mei and the Elite Chef Units. References Category:Transformations Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Bobobo Characters